


Big Sisters Always Know Best

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Juri canonically has a big sister, but we know nothing about her, so I am free to do whatever I want with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: Juri's big sister knows about the friendship between her and Miki, and believes that it could so easily become something more.  And if Big sis has to make it happen, than so be it!





	Big Sisters Always Know Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MessengerAngeliaforos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerAngeliaforos/gifts).



Mai Arisugawa had never been the sort to meddle in her younger sister's affairs; everyone had to figure things out on their own and grow up on their own and Juri would be no exception to that. Except that Juri had decided to force Mai's hand by way of not getting together with her junior Miki Kaoru; Mai had come upon the two of them talking at a party, and it was plain as day that they had real chemistry going on! Mai had waited, and waited, and waited patiently for Juri to swoop in and make her claim on the boy, and yet she refused! It made no sense! Their personalities were perfect compliments to one another, Miki plainly held Juri in the highest regard, and they just looked so cute together. Something had to be done, and it had to be done now!

Of course, it also had to be planned out properly and carefully, and for that Mai needed more intel on the relationship between Juri and Miki. Fortunately, the fencing team proved an eager font of information on the matter; it seemed that Juri forbade them to talk about her relationship with Miki whenever either of them were around, which was just more evidence of how stubbornly in denial Juri was about it all. Mai realized that she would not just be helping Juri and Miki by doing this, she was helping out the entire fencing team as well, and that made what she was doing positively virtuous!

So it was that one day Mai slipped into the music room just before either Juri or Miki were set to arrive, which Mai knew thanks to the fencing team, and there she got under the piano and planted a tape recorder that was set to start playing at just the right time. Mai slipped away, but not too far away; she wanted to be the first to see her plan come to fruition! On cue Miki arrived with Juri following behind. He sat down at the piano and started playing. They would not realize anything was different, not at first. But then, the tape recording kicked in; its message was superficially masked by Miki's melodious music, but the message would reach the subconscious of two young teens who needed to open up and admit the truth to one another! Passion, romance, love, these were the subliminal messages that Mai Arisugawa had planted into Miki Kaoru's song!

Mai watched from her hidden vantage point. She could see that Juri's resolve was wavering, that her ability to lie to herself out of a misguided thought that this would protect herself from emotional harm was fading away. She saw Juri walk closer to Miki; Miki himself was looking a bit hot under the collar, like he was finally allowing himself to see Juri as more than just his captain, his senior. Miki's music slowed, and when Juri took his shoulder it stopped, save for the subliminal tunes. They were too caught up in the moment though, they thought that music was coming from their pounding hearts. And then they kissed!

Mai pumped her fist, and then her face turned red. She ran off, the kiss was advancing even quicker than she'd thought it would and she didn't need to see that! Fortunately, she could report back to the fencing team that all had gone according to plan, and Mai could look forward to her dear Juri calling her and telling her all about the good news. Which would come as a complete surprise, Mai could assure you.


End file.
